Genderbending Fun w Iggy
by ocmaker317
Summary: Iggy's late for a meeting, shock! But when he finally makes it, he brings something unexpected with him. Maybe a huge ball of magic? Maybe a barrel of monkeys, or how about some mutant hamburgers (hint hint: it's the magic. I hope you actually guessed that, but if not...). If you actually read the title you might figure out what happens next. More humorous, but still pairings tba
1. Iggy, Where are you?

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Hetalia, and oh would I like to... Also, this is my first written a down fanfiction SO NO JUDGING OR HUNGARY WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH A FRYING PAN! Thanks and enjoy!

"Where are you Iggy? I'm so bored because I have to wait for you. Why can't we start without you?" whined America, very, very bored waiting for the country to come. The meeting couldn't start without him, and everyone, not just America, was now bored. Even Germany looked bored, and that counts for something. "Iggy…Where are-"

"Just shut up already! Ve have all been waiting for over 3 hours for the damn man, not just you!" shouted Germany, obviously fed up with both waiting for England to come and hearing America whine for the past 3 hours. "We all want to leave, but we can't, because we haven't held the meeting yet, even though we don't get anything done, but to do that we need England here! So will everybody please shut up!" The effect was instantaneous. Everyone quieted down, even America. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Calmer, Germany asked, "Now, if anybody has any idea where he could be, please indulge us."

"Germany-san," said a voice towards the back of the room, finding the voice was Japan's. "Isn't it a little suspicious that England-san is missing. Isn't he one of the first ones to arrive at the meetings? What if something happened to him? If he got into trouble-

"Then the hero will save him!" shouted America, not even giving Japan a chance to finish his sentence, and received simultaneous face palms from everybody in the room. _Why is he such an idiot? _they all thought.

"Seriously America?!" said Hungary, annoyed. "Can you be a little less childish for once?! But Japan raises a good point. It's unusual for England to be late or to skip a meeting unless he has important things to do or is sick. But even then he would have told us why. Strange…Very strange indeed…" Directly after she had said this, all the countries started whispering about England and coming up with the craziest of stuff, the alien abduction theory of course coming from America. The whispers about England grew louder and louder until the whole room was talking about it.

"Everybody shut up!" yelled Germany, slamming the table.

"Germany?!"

"Why should we potato bastard?" asked Romano

"Yeah, what he said." America added, and a few shot him dirty looks, Romano included.

"I hear footsteps. It sounds like someone is running in our direction," said Germany quietly, "so keep it down."

"You can hear that?" asked the countries incredulously. Germany just shrugged but put a finger to his lips. The countries then heard it. The sound of a person running mixed with a crackling sound.

All of a sudden England burst through the doors, panting.

"Iggy, what the-" America shouted, but was cut off by a big glowing ball of energy flying through the door. Its split off into beams and engulfed the countries in light

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Alright guys, so that's the first chapter! I know nothing much happened, but it will…oh, it will…and hilarity will ensue. The next chapter should be up very soon. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Also, I would like to thank Plant Life Alchemist for her support! I finally got it up!


	2. NOT FLORIDA!

Disclaimer: Once again, as much as I would like to, I do not own Hetalia, and you guys know I want to!

I would like to thank the 6 people following this fanfic (You know who you are) and anyone who decides to follow it in the future. I wouldn't believe that after a day I would have 3 people following this fic! I was so happy. Glad to know my first fanfiction wasn't a failure. Alrighty then, onto the story

Last time on Genderbending Fun w/ Iggy:

Germany gets bored! Iggy was late for a meeting! And a huge ball of light hit the countries! What will happen next? Find out now on Genderbending Fun with Iggy!

…(Insert Theme Song Here :)….…..

"Iggy! Where the hell where you?!" shouted America, his voice sounding strange all of a sudden. "And what the fuck was that glowing ball thingy?!" England just stayed silent, his jaw dropped as he looked at America. One could describe it as an… "oh shit" face.

"Umm…Switzerland-san?" asked Japan tentatively.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Did you and Lichtenstein-san switch seats?"

"No, why would you think that?" He and his sister didn't look too much alike, did they?

"Honhonhon…Amérique, I think we have more important issues to talk about today, and I am very exited for this meeting for once."

"Vhat do you mean, for once?!" said Germany.

"Shut up for a second German dude! France must be up to something; he's got his rape face on. I don't like this," said America, who then turned to France. "Yo Frenchie, what do you mean by 'more important issues' anyway?"

France appeared to be having a great time. "Why mon ami, just look down." And that is precisely what America did. He then proceeded to scream, as did some of the other countries, who also started to scream. One voice, however, rang above the rest. And guess who it was. That's right. You guessed it. It was our dear friend…

"FLORIDA! NO!" cried out America, so loud that everyone turned around and stared at him. "WHY IGGY?! WHY FLORIDA?!" He looked to England, his eyes demanding an explanation, which is exactly what England gave him.

….…

Alright guys, there's the second chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but I only have a select time each day to write this so please bear with me (SCHOOL). I will try my best to upload one of these every day or so, but no promises, sorry. Thanks again for the support, and I look forward to making you laugh even more than I think you are (but your probably not laughing as much).

That's all folks!

June


	3. You Do Grow One When You Get Older!

Disclaimer: I NOW OWN HETALIA! SUCK IT LOSERS! BATHE IN MY AWESOMENESS! YOU SHOULD BE-Sorry guys. That was Prussia if you couldn't tell. Neither of us actually owns Hetalia. That privilege belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I know you guys are impatient, I mean, it took me a long time to get this up, so read now and I'll explain later.

After all the screaming had died (even though it took Germany tackling America and Russia giving her a "kol" face before she stopped screaming), the counties began talking amongst themselves about their new genders and the bodies that came with them.

Talking in the corner of the room secretly and quietly was Japan, now sporting long, silky smooth, strait black hair and a slightly less flat chest (but keep in mind not that much-this is Japan we're talking about: he'd be more of a flat chested girl), and Hungary, still somehow managing to look many in the dress he was wearing earlier as a girl (but how does he not notice he's still wearing it? He's pretty muscular). He had his shoulder length, wavy hair into a ponytail at the back of his neck, like how he wore it when he still thought he was a boy growing up (don't worry, that episode will be coming up very soon...). The two were talking about new cosplay possibilities and the fact that Hungary could now participate in yaoi activities. The two were practically gushing with happiness, which successfully warded off some of the countries. I knew all of that time studying yaoi was going to pay off, he thought.

Finland was standing next to a female, but still intimidating, Sweden. He looked up, smirking at the tall nordic, and said smugly, "I guess the tables are turned."

"What d'you mean?" Asked Sweden confused.

"Take a moment to think about it, 'm'wife'." Finland practically laughed. He had finally lost the "wife" role now that Sweden is a woman.

"What? You're still m'wife," said Sweden.

"But you're the girl now!"

"So..." Finland just sighed. This was a battle he knew he couldn't win.

The now female Russia, who surprisingly had not lost any physical strength, was being chased by the now male Belarus, Germany was being bothered by Italy about his new, girlier body, South Korea was nowhere to be seen, though she left before the screaming ended, Poland was whining to Lithuania about how it wasn't fair that Lithuania was a girl and he wasn't,America was off in the corner, trying to get an explanation out of England, and Lichtenstein was trying to give her ribbon to her dear big brother,

The remaining genderbent countries, France, Spain, Prussia, and Denmark, were huddled discussing their and their friend's new bodies. They were discussing how Hungary was a boy, when Prussia remembered an awkward time between the two of them when they were younger(here it is, as promised). She smiled smugly as he walked over to Hungary and Japan, and said in an obnoxious voice, "Hey Hungary."

"What do you want Prussia?" asked Hungary, annoyed.

"I've come to apologize. You were right."

"About what?" skeptically replied Hungary, thinking that this was a trap.

"Remember what you said when you were younger?"

"Spit it out already!"

"I guess you do grow it when you get older." All the countries were confused, but Hungary was mortified.

"Prussia...," he practically growled. And that is when Prussia realized he had fucked up big time.

"Oh Shit," he said, before a frying collided with his head, with the additional force gained from Hungary being stronger as a guy. The other countries took that as a sign not to ask. Only America wasn't looking, as she had just been getting an explanation from England on how the whole thing happened.

America paced, nodding her head as if she believed England's story. "So what you're saying is a flying green bunny thing accidentally cast a spell that turned us," gesturing to herself, France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, Denmark, Russia, Japan, Hungary, Lithuania, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and South Korea, "into the opposite genders. That makes perfect sense," said America in a sarcastic tone that everyone but England caught. England, thinking his former colony was being sincere, smiled.

"America, I'm so glad you understand! I thought that you, who thinks all of my magical friends are imaginary, which their not, would consider me crazy-"

"I do think you're crazy. There's no such thing as a flying mint bunny. It and it's little friends aren't real! There IMAGINARY!" Suddenly, right after saying this Flying Mint Bunny came out from behind England, flew up to America's face, and started to shout in a fury of rage.

"Hey American Trash! Don't talk to me and my friends like that. We are real, even though you can't see or hear us. Just because your stupid little mind can't comprehend our awesomeness-"

"Don't say a word about awesomeness," came a voice from the hallway. Prussia got up, steadied herself, and walked back into the room. "Only I can say you are awesome, because-"

"Because you are the awesome Prussia...we get it..." finished Flying Mint Bunny.

"Don't get cocky (honhonhon laughed France, just ignore it) you flying green rat!"

"I'll say what I want, when I-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled England, silencing the room. He was shocked. "Can you...see Flying Mint Bunny?" he asked incredulously.

"We'll duh, I mean, he's right there," pointing to where the bunny was.

"Uhhh...So can anyone else see him too?" asked England, and sure enough all the genderbent countries, including America, to England's surprise , nodded. "Ahhh...No wonder...The magic made you guys able to see Flying Mint Bunny and given you other magical tendencies. We should test and see-"

"Umm...Guys?" interrupted Hungary. "Don't we need to change our wardrobes," as he had finally realized what he was wearing in comparison to his new body sizes and gender.

"Like, Liet, did someone say wardrobe change?" came a valley girl like voice from inside the crowd.

"I see what you mean, mon ami," came an equally obnoxious but much more perverted voice. "Shall we go to one of Amérique's 'malls'?"

"I'LL DRIVE!" yelled both Prussia and America, but quick looks from Hungary and Germany put that idea out of their minds.

Okay Guys, so I told you I would give you an explanation and I can sum it up in about 1 word: SCHOOL. Everyone gets what I mean unless you are younger than me, and in that case, What are you doing on this website? In fact, this whole chapter was written during my classes.

Okay, so one (or more) of the funniest scenes are coming up next: THE MALL(DUH DUH DUH) and I want to know what shops you guys want me to put in the story. If you have an idea for a shop you might want in the fic, pm me or write it in a review, and I'll do my best to look at all of them.

Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

PS: I have a deviantart account, but should I upload this onto it? I'm not completely sure...


	4. Fun in cars (wait-not that kind!)

HI GUYS! I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything for this story, but I would like to say, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know there are no excuses, but I would like to say that I was away at camp for a LONG time and the beginning of freshman year is soooooo not fun. I am currently home sick, so I figured, why not finish up this chapter and start writing more? So... I plan to be updating this story more often, but if not, please understand that I want to but school is a bitch... Anyway, back to the stor- wait...I almost forgot: Hetalia does not belong to me, yada yada yada, you get the idea by now, right. Now you can read!

After a quick change of clothes for some of the nations(Like Hungary and Belarus, who couldn't stay in dresses), the nations, abandoning the meeting room, walked down the stairs and out the door. They made sure not to be seen, and walked over to their private parking lot that their bosses had set up for them. They had all reached the decision that they would drive to the large mall not to far from where they were. The only problem was that not all the countries had their cars.

"So, dudes and dudettes, what should we do?" said America. "We don't have enough cars for everyone."

"Are you such an idiot that you can't even figure out such a simple solution?" said Austria. "You and Prussia... It's simple really, people with cars will drive people without them. Was that so hard?"

"I was going to say that before you interrupted me," retorted America.

"I didn't interrupt you, idiot. You were already done talking. Now then, let's get a move on."

Hungary grabbed Japan and dragged her to his convertible, while Germany and Italy walked over to her jeep, with Romano tagging along as well. China led his two siblings, Taiwan and Hong Kong, over to his car, Switzerland took Liechtenstein in his car, and the Nordics got in Norway's van. Lithuania and Estonia went with Poland, but Latvia became the sacrifice and had to go in a car with Russia and her siblings. America went with England, calling shotgun in his car without even asking if she could go with him. At this point there were only Austria and Canada not in a car(though no one seemed to notice Canada). Austria looked around for someone without a group, and noticed he didn't see the BTT. Realizing his predicament, he ran over to Germany's jeep and got in. Canada, unfortunately, did not notice, and was pulled away into the shadows.

~In Hungary's Car~

"Japan, this is such a great opportunity!" said Hungary, getting exited.

"I agree, Hungary-san. We can use this greatly to our advantage," replied Japan.

"So who should we start with?"

"How about..."

~Meanwhile, in Spain's Car~

"Wha-!" said Canada, startled by being dragged into the car.

"Canada, mon cher, its okay. Its only us" said France. Canada sighed. It was always these guys...well, now attractive girls. Especially his former charge, who was-wait, was he just thinking that?

"Kesesese, you should be glad to be graced with mien awesome presence," called Prussia from the front of the car. Spain, of course, was driving, leaving the back seats to France and Canada, where the two seemed to be enjoying themselves, or at least France was.

"Honhonhon," laughed France, obviously enjoying himself. "You think I look beautiful, don't you mon cher?" Canada blushed, embarrassed that France realized what he was thinking.

"N-no...I mean, you are...B-but I wasn't thinking that...I mean..." As Canada kept rambling on, France only laughed to himself. Canada looks so cute when flustered. This was going to be so fun...

~In Germany's Jeep~

Germany, Austria, and Romano all sighed. They all were wondering how Italy could talk so much. Italy had managed to ramble on and on ever since the four of them left for the mall. He was going on and on about Germany's now female body and other things that he somehow got to talking about that had absolutely no connection to the original topic.

"Italy?" asked Germany, half to get his attention and half to shut him up. "Why are you so...exited for mien new body?"

"Now that you are a girl, we can dress you up in pretty clothes! Right fratello?

"Hey, don't get me involved! I have nothing to do with this! And stop taking like that...you sound like that idiot Poland!" replied Romano, looking annoyed.

"But didn't you say you wanted to see what big br-sister Spain looks in girl clothes?"

"I said nothing of the sort," said Romano, blushing.

"Oh right! You said you wanted to pick out clothes for her to wear."

Romano turned red. " I did not!"

Germany turned away from the road for a second to face Italy, who was obviously oblivious to the effect his words were having on Romano. "Italy, can't you see your brother doesn't want to talk about that right now?"

"Oh, okay then! And Germany, you look really pretty as a girl." And anyone in that car could swear that the car stopped for a second and that her face turned bright red. Austria just sighed.

~In, like, Poland's Totes Fab Car~

Like in Germany's car, another country was super exited for this whole thing...one by the name of Poland.

"Like, Liet, I have the most totally perfect outfit for you!" said Poland while driving his pink VW bug. He had gotten over the fact that he wasn't turned into a girl and instead had turned his full attention to Lithuania. Or, more exactly, how to dress him in the pinkest, girliest, and frilliest clothing imaginable, which could be classified as the clothes Poland would wear in a heartbeat and that Lithuania would never consider wearing. "We should also do something with your hair to make it totally fabulous. I think we could trim it a bit and give you angles and layers, add some highlights, and maybe put it up in a way that shows off your new charms...I'm just so exited for this! We are totally going to have like the best time ever going shopping! I mean, like no girl can not like going shopping..."

"Poland?" called Estonia from the back of the car. "Shouldn't you lay off the makeovers for a bit?"

"But I'm just so excited," replied Poland squealing. "It's not everyday that my best friend gets turned into a girl and I get to help with their new fabulous wardrobe." Lithuania got a bit sad at this statement, but snapped out of it quickly. He just sat back in his seat and and listened to his best friend go on about the new and fabulous outfits the country imagined for him all the way to the mall.

~In Russia's Car~

Silence. That's all there was. An awkward and creepy silence. Now, I know most of you were expecting more from this and let me just tell you, Russia is in a car with Belarus...That's all I can say...They were all silent. Or, if you want to really picture it, we have Ukraine happily driving, not noticing the silence, now male Belarus looking and smiling creepily at now female Russia in the back seat, who was holding onto Latvia, scared, who in turn was terrified. There fangirls, now back to the story...

~In England's Car~

"America! Will you please stop complaining?! I get that you're hungry, so you don't need to tell me 1000 more times," huffed England, getting really annoyed his former colony. Seriously, it's like all he ever talks about is McDonalds... "We'll be at the mall soon, so you don't have to-"

"Turn left here," interrupted America, and the older country did as he was told. "But Iggy...there's a McDonald's right down the road!" She started to whine about how he was being unfair, but soon the mall came into sight. "Look Iggy, we're here! Now we can go get food, right?" England just sighed, knowing she would never stop if he didn't take her.

"Fine...we'll go." America almost started to cheer, but England interrupted. "But only after you get new clothes," gesturing to her boy.

"Iggy...you're no fun..." she said pouting as they pulled into the parking lot along with the rest of the cars.

Alrighty then, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get the next one done ASAP. I am also thinking up a new hetalia story, so tell me if you want to see something new.

Laters!

-June Everly


End file.
